callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Raven’s Trail
The Raven’s Trail is the seventh level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame and follows the TF-141 as they locate and capture the cyber terrorist who was recruited by General Shepherd to bring down the satellite that carried the ACS Module pivotal to the Russian Invasion of America in Modern Warfare 2 Player Character: - Sgt Catherine ‘Amazon’ Cortez Previous Level Border Skirmish Next Level Barrier of Spears Walkthrough The level begins with Cortez, Onyx and Huntsman and a randomly named NPC arrive at a building outside a café. Heading out of the car and into an alley they stealthily infiltrate and adjacent building and take out a group of Mercanries that have set up a sniping position in the window opposite the café’s upper floor balcony. As they get in position Captain Price, Captain MacTavish and a TF-141 agent named Lightning arrive and enter the café. After making contact with Clarke things take a turn for the worse as Mercenaries disguised as staff and customers attack allowing Clarke to stun Lightning with a Concealed Stun Gun before running out through the back door. After defeating the Mercenaries Cortez’s team shimmy down the fire escape and join up with Price’s team instructing Huntsman and Onyx to keep Lighting safe while the rest of them meet the Intercept team. Fighting to the Intercept Team’s location; consisting of Heron, Jackal, Blaze and a second randomly named NPC the group find Clarke’s car just as she gets inside. Cortez and Blaze and instructed to extract her before she moves off only to come on the receiving end of a door mounted flamethrower killing Blaze. As Clarke speeds away Cortez and Soap take out the car’s tyres preventing her escaping. Unfortunately as the car comes to a stop two Casspir APCs arrive blocking the road before deploying more mercenaries. After escaping the firefight the team head through the back alleys and more attacking Mercenaries before watching Clarke cross into a train station. Following her into the station the team manages to land a leg shot just before she reaches the train. Soap goes to prep her for extraction but discovers that the woman they have been chasing is a decoy. The real Clarke then broadcasts a message mocking them before telling them that they will never catch her. As she signs off Mercenaries jump the turnstiles and attack forcing the team to exit the station without the decoy. As they return to the streets Huntsman informs them that a Little Bird has taken off from a nearby airstrip and is heading towards a location in the East of the City. Just as he is about to reveal the location Clarke jams the transmission and cuts off communication. Using his knowledge of the city Price determines that the Botanical Gardens is the safest place for Clarke to catch the Helicopter due to the open nature of the area. As the team arrives in the gardens a massive firefight between them and the Mercenaries takes place as the real Clarke slips into the Little Bird Helicopter. In desperation Soap shoots at the Little Bird but it gets away just as the South African Police arrive. Quickly withdrawing the TF-141 escape under the nearby highway meeting up with Huntsman, Onyx and Lightning. With the Mercenaries and Police moving in the team splits up with Cortez, Soap and Jackal heading towards the Science Estate. Arriving on the Estate more Mercenaries attack with heavy weapons just as more Casspirs arrive with the troops attacking from inside. Using Heavy Weapons the team destroys two of the Casspirs but is forced to attack the third one on foot with Jackal dying in the assault. After taking the APC Soap hotwires it while Cortez keeps the Mercenaries from overrunning the vehicle. Eventually Soap succeeds and drives the Casspir through a barricade only to be blocked by Police Cars and Riot Vehicles. Price informs Soap to surrender to the police and that he has a plan. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons AUG HBAR w/ Rangefinder and Silencer, UMP 45 w/ ACOG Scope, Frag Grenade x 4, Flashbang Grenade x 4 Found in Level AK-47, FAL, FAMAS, Mini Uzi, BXP, AUG HBAR (Found by Dead TF-141 Members), L86 LSW, Denel NTW-20, M93 Raffica (Found by Dead Police/TF-141 Members), MAC-10, Striker, M9, M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher Transcript Satellite moves from the Afghan border south towards the Indian Ocean Cortez: - I’m done you found your agents so I’m leaving Heron: - You leave when we tell you. Look around the world is falling apart and you aren’t going to help us top it. Cortez: - If what you are saying is true then I am needed back home MacTavish: - What if we do a deal. As soon as the TF-141 has cleared it’s name, then we will release you with an honourable discharge. Problem is we don’t know where to start. Price: - The Satellite carrying the ACS module the Russians copied. If we knew how it was brought down we might be able to piece some of these puzzle pieces together. Shepherd planned everything including giving the Russians backdoor keys to the US, find that and we find proof that he was behind everything. A blueprint of the satellite highlighting the ACS module MacTavish: - On the run Price and I picked up information from a Shadow Company Field Base. Inside we found codes to their computer systems. We stripped down everything useful but it’s possible that there may be some information left. A list of operations appears on-screen Cortez: - What is that? The computer zooms in on a cartoon like symbol in the top left corner MacTavish: - It’s and Electronic Signature. I have seen this before. Two years ago Ghost and I caught a cyber terrorist named Alexander Clarke AKA The Raven. The Raven’s profile appears MacTavish: - We handed her into Shepherd and she was sent to prison for five years minimum. Profile Zooms in Price: - Looks like she got and early release. Heron: - Where do we find her? The Satellite tracks south west before stopping over South Africa before finally settling over Pretoria. Cut Scene Ends Price (Radio): - Overwatch Team are you on station? Huntsman: - Not yet we are just arriving at target building. We can see at least one hostile sniper already in position. Price: - Alright take that position before they alert Clarke that we are coming. We are on the clock, my contact in the South African Police has given us a twelve minute window. The team gets out of the Land Rover and heads into the building. Upon reaching the door Huntsman brings up a Dynamic Hammer and gets ready to smash down the door. Huntsman: - Everybody ready. Once we get inside take them out quietly. He smash down the door Mercenary 1: - Enemy Breach warn Clarke The team take out all the Mercenaries as well as the Security Camera Onyx: - Area secure. Confrontation team move in. Huntsman: - Take a window everybody. We need to keep an eye on this one in case she runs. Cortez picks up a Sniper Rifle and gets ready to support the Confrontation Team whoa rive in a second Land Rover. MacTavish: - Okay we are moving into position. The team reaches the second floor of the Internet Café. ''Lightning move in while we do a sweep on the other customers. Lightning: - Ms Clarke I need you to come with me. Clarke: - Fuck Shepherd’s Thugs have found us. ''Several Customers and a Waitress draw weapons. Lightning grabs Clarke but she shocks her with a stun gun. A fire fight begins. Price: - Overwatch we are pinned down give us cover while we secure Lightning Overwatch positions thin the enemy as Clarke runs out the back of the Restaurant Price: - Interception Team, the Raven is in flight heading North West out of the back of the facility Heron: - Roger that as soon as we get visual we will update you on her position. The team thins out the Mercenaries and begins to move. Cortez and the others on Overwatch team shimmy down the fire escape and join the Confrontation Team on the hunt Price: - Huntsman, Onyx stay with Lightning until she regains consciousness Heron: - We have a visual on the Raven. She is heading to a Silver Mercedes parked on Hartley Street. Price: - We are almost there. Clarke suddenly appears from an alley jumping into a Mercedes. The Interception Team arrives seconds later Heron: - Blaze, Amazon get her out of there Blaze reaches the car first. Clarke opens fire with a door mounted ‘blaster’ flamethrower incinerating Blaze before driving off Heron: - She’s getting away MacTavish: - No she’s not. He levels a rifle and shoots the tyres out of her car which skids to a stop Price: - Good job Soap, let’s get her to the extraction point before time runs out. As the team closes in two Casspirs appear and block the road before unloading Mercenaries. The team fights through them but still can’t remove the vehicles blocking the road Heron: - Into the alleys quickly The team goes into the alleys and fights more Mercenaries before emerging as Clarke runs towards the station through a crowd of civilians. Price: - Get her before she reaches the Station MacTavish: - No shot the civilians are in the way we will have to follow her into the Station The team enters the station and vaults the ticket barriers to find Clarke has vanished into the crowd Heron: - Everybody Down as he shoots into the air. The Crowd complies leaving Clarke as the only person left standing MacTavish: - Amazon take the leg shot Amazon shoots Clarke in the leg just as the train arrives. Price: - Target secure, Soap secure her for transport Soap walks over and bends down removing Clarke’s Stun Gun and Pistol before getting her into a sitting position. Suddenly he gets up. MacTavish: - We have been played. Followed a decoy instead of the real thing Heron: - But we confirmed that we had the right target Price: - She must have escaped in the crowd MacTavish: - To Decoy ''Where is she? ''Suddenly the PA chimes and all the monitors show Clarkes’ face Clarke: - Somewhere you won’t find me. I knew Shepherd would betray me so I took steps to stay safe. Price: - Soap she’s broadcasting on the move. We should be able to track her easily. Clarke: - I’m not going to make it that easy. I believe you met some of my employees, Mercenaries arrive, they will take care of you know. Clarke vanishes and the Mercenaries attack Heron: - Huntsman we lost Clarke is there anything on your end that would indicate where she has gone. Huntsman: - Air Traffic Control gave clearance to a private helicopter to lift off from Johannesburg Wonderboom Airport. As far as we can tell it’s heading towards the Pretoria Bot..Static cuts through the transmission Clarke: - No that would make things to easy. Try finding me without your eyes in the sky Price: - She’s using the Security Cameras to monitor our progress. If you where going to land a helicopter in a city with an unknown amount of hostiles where would you land it? Cortez: - A park or open space. You would be out in the open but there would also be less danger of enemies attacking from the high rise buildings. Heron: - Huntsman may have been talking about the botanical gardens south of our position. MacTavish: - It’s better then nothing the police will be coming soon. The team sprints down the road as police drive to the station. Overhead a Little Bird can be seen and heard heading to a nearby park. As the TF-141 arrives Clarke can be seen getting into the Little Bird as around thirty mercenaries open fire from behind ornaments and from the trees. Price: - Soap Plan B do it know Soap fires a sniper round into the Little Bird as it flies off Clarke: - You missed Captain MacTavish. I’m pretty sure the police will happily pick you up and if they fail. Well let’s just say I’m sending a viral untracable E-Mail to everybody who wants you dead. It’s a long list but I’m sure you know that. Heron: - The police are closing in and we can’t guarantee that we will be able to take down all those Mercenaries and escape in time. Head south to the road and we will lose our pursuers before regrouping with Huntsman and Onyx. The team bugs out as the Police arrive and begin to open fire on the Mercenaries. As they reach the highway the team straps of repelling cables and abseils down before disappearing from sight. Price: - Huntsman can you hear me? Huntsman: - We can hear you Captain what are your orders? Price: - We are on the run from Clarke’s goons and the police. Head to the exfil point and wait for us there. Keep a low profile and don’t trust anybody. Voices shouting in Afrikaans can be heard from the roadside MacTavish: - There closing in quickly. We should split up and try and meet up later. Amazon, Jackal and I will head south to the Scientific Estate. Price: - I’ll take Heron and head west back into town see if we can hide from them in plain site. If we are not at the exfil point in forty minutes then we leave the others and follow the trail. MacTavish: - Agreed, Good Luck Sir Price and Heron head West along the Highway until they are out of sight. Soap leads the others away from the city to the Scientific Park. As they reach the central compound more Mercenaries attack Jackal: - They are boxing us in, I see four heavy weapons emplacements with MGLs and Snipers Two Casspirs arrive deploying more troops and opening fire with their machine guns MacTavish: - Amazon go and find a M32 to take out those Casspirs. Jackal and I will we cover you. Cortez finds an M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher and destroys the first Casspir Jackal: - Take out the second one with the M32 The second Casspir is destroyed MacTavish: - Let’s go before more show up A third Casspir arrives MacTavish: - Destroy that Casspir Cortez: - I’m out of grenades Jackal: - Then we will just have to take it for ourselves He charges in followed by Soap and Cortez. Jackal makes it to the deployment door but is shot down by a mercenary inside. Soap arrives next and with Cortez’s help clears the troop bay. MacTavish: - Keep them from overrunning our position while I hotwire this thing Cortez protects the Casspir Cortez: - Hurry up John the Police are on their way. MacTavish: - This thing is designed not to be stolen. Cortez: - Seriously I can see the Police putting up a roadblock MacTavish: - Got it, The Casspir starts moving let’s run it over The Casspir crashes through the road block as Police Guards and Riot Casspirs arrive surrounding the TF-141s escape vehicle Cortez: - What know? I don’t fancy killing police officers especially since technically we are on the same side MacTavish: - Well we need to do something Price: - Soap are you there? MacTavish: - We are in an enemy transport surrounded by Police. What are your orders sir? Price: - Don’t fight them Soap. I have an idea. The rear door of the Casspir opens and light streams through the back of the truck causing the screen to white out. Intel Intel No. 15 (1/2) After leaving the Overwatch Position head into the Internet Café and go to the second floor. The enemy Intel is on the middle row of desks opposite the bar Intel No. 16 (2/2) After abseiling off the Highway check the pile of cardboard boxes next to the gratified skip. The Intel is inside one of them Achievements All Circuits are Closed (10G): - Destroy all the Security Cameras in this level Trivia Internet Café The shop that you enter the back off is the Playeos Ice Cream also found in The Hornet’s Nest If the player kills any of the Mercenaries in the Internet Café they get the ‘You Killed a Civilian Screen’ appear Price’s contact in the South African Police suggests that the TF-141 still have allies across the world Clarke has a holstered M9 in the Internet Café. Interestingly she will never use it relaying on the Talon Stun Gun instead Clarke believes that the TF-141 are Shadow Company Operatives suggesting that she too is on the run from them Lightning ironically gets taken out by a Stun Gun, her fate is never discovered Street Chase The Blaster used by Clarke is a perfectly legal weapon in South Africa. It is legal to use lethal force if you perceive that your life is in danger Like Lightning and Mako, Blaze’s death is highly ironic The Mercenaries appear to be a mix of ex South African Army Personnel and Street Criminals. This is evidenced from their arms and armor ranging from professional looking equipment to football shirts and weapons associated with the criminal underworld The Casspir’s high ground clearance, intended to keep the passengers safe from landmines, means that the TF-141 could have crawled under them instead of going through the alleys instead The character model for the real Alexander Clarke can be seen running away from the station as you approach the building The leg-shot used to take down Clarke is similar to the one used to take down Rojas’s Assistant Botanical Gardens The distance from the Train Station and the Botanical Garden is much further in real life. The distance was shortened to make the player feel like they had just missed catching Clarke Until you reach the Botanical Gardens you will not be able to shoot the police The Little Bird that Clarke gets in has a Shadow Company Logo suggesting it was a gift from Shepherd or that she stole it. Soap uses an Intervention Sniper Rifle to shoot the Little Bird. In reality the Intervention is an Anti-Material Rifle and would cause more damage to the helicopter Strangely Clarke stops jamming transmission after she has left as Huntsman and Onyx can sometimes be heard over the radio The Treyach and Infinity Ward Logos are gratified on the highway flyover Scientific Complex The M32 has infinite ammo until the second Casspir is destroyed Despite being an armoured vehicle the Casspir is very vulnerable to the M32s Grenades Despite being a South African Weapon the Mercenaries use the American M32 instead of the Milkor MGL that the weapon is a variant of The Infinity Ward Logo reappears on the side of one of the buildings in the complex The Crows that are in this area appear to be un-killable If the player has a weapon with an ACOG Scope or a Sniper Rifle, then they will see that the Police Sirens are simply floating in mid air with no cars attached Miscellaneous The cartoon Raven in the cut scene is a German character called Huckebein The words Never More appear under the cartoon Raven. This is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe’s poem the Raven This level has a large amount of Crows. A reference to Clarke’s code name being the Raven This is the first level to take place in Sub Saharan Africa It is possible that Alexander Clarke is related to Daniel Clarke from Call of Duty: Black Ops There are rumours that Price’s contact could be one of the characters from Black Ops Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels